skater boy
by daisy'sdaisy
Summary: peach,daisy, and luigi songfic


Daisy and Luigi were on a date in the park, enjoying a delightful picnic Luigi packed. Along with a guitar that he was playing. When he finished Daisy clapped, and grabbed a spoonful of lasagna.

"Dang Luigi!" Daisy said as she dropped some lasagna on her tank top and ripped jeans, " You really know how to spoil a girl!"

"Well," Luigi started as he pulled out a napkin and started to clean up Daisy's mess, "You're not just any girl. You're the most beautiful, most caring, most amazing person that I have ever met. I'd do anything for you."

"Lou, why do you always know what to say? Now I have to say something meaningful too. Luigi, on the very first day we met I knew that there was something special about you. Luigi you're my best friend, the love of my life, and the only one for me. I love you."

"Why do you always have to top of my love speeches?" They laughed. Luigi brought his hand up to Daisy's long hair, and looked her in the eyes. They were inches apart when someone walked into right in between them. The couple looked up and saw it was Peach.

"Oh hey Peach," Daisy greeted. Peach gave Daisy a look of hatred as if she killed her father or something. She then turned to Luigi and her eyes started to water up. "Oh Luigi, it's horrible! Mario left to the bar again and left me alone with the baby! *sniffle sniffle weep weep*"

"Peach that's horrible!" Luigi said as he held his friend. Daisy rubbed Peach's back as she tried to comfort her. When she did that Peach turned around, her eyes filled with anger.

"What do you want with me?!" She yelled, causing all of the other people to look towards them.

"I don't understand. I was only trying to help." Daisy said a little worried.

"Yeah, help yourself to all the good men! You have actual humans that like you, Luigi, Waluigi, Mr.L, and basically every guy in the world! What do I get? A lousy plumber and a stupid dinosaur turtle! Well not anymore sister! Luigi please, ditch that loser Daisy and come be my boyfriend!"

Luigi was stunned and shocked, "Peach, I know that Mario might not be the most dependable person in the world but he does love you. I do admit I used to have feelings for you, but that was before I met Daisy. Please go home now."

"Luigi, your ears might hurt or something, because you obviously didn't so I'll just show you what I mean." Peach then pulled Luigi in for a kiss and made out with him. Luigi tried to pull away but couldn't pull away from her grasp. Daisy was shocked, then she grabbed the guitar and started to play it:

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[x2:]_

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out.

Well tough luck that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

The people at the park applauded and whistled. Daisy then walked over to Peach.

"Get out of here bitch!" Daisy yelled.

Peach cried and went back to the castle. Luigi and Daisy then celebrated their victory with a long make out session


End file.
